elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
General Tullius (Skyrim)
is the commander of the Imperial Legion and military governor of Skyrim. He can be found inside Castle Dour, in Solitude. Background General Tullius was at Helgen, presiding over the attempted execution of Ulfric Stormcloak for the assassination of King Torygg, the High King of Skyrim, and his rebellion against Imperial authority in Skyrim. However, Alduin's attack on the garrison of Helgen allowed Ulfric and the other captured rebels to escape back to Windhelm to reorganize. Tullius is an Imperial, originally from Cyrodiil. Tullius often displays his ignorance of the Nords and their traditions. However, if the Dragonborn completes the Civil War quests for the Empire, Tullius confesses that although he doesn't understand them, he has come to respect the Nords of Skyrim. Political views Tullius states that he was born in Cyrodiil, and that his presence in Skyrim is justified by the Emperor's directive to quell the Civil War. He is known to be opposed to the White-Gold Concordat, and to hate the Thalmor due to their elimination of the worship of Talos, something he has in common with his nemesis, Ulfric Stormcloak. This is confirmed when Ulfric expresses his contempt that the Thalmor are present at the negotiations for a cease-fire at High Hrothgar during Season Unending. If the Dragonborn sides with the Empire in the war, at the very end, he hints that another war may be approaching between the Dominion and the Empire. This dialogue is triggered if the Dragonborn follows him outside the palace and attempts to initiate a conversation. While he states he would "never understand these Nords". he also eventually comes to respect them, stating "Skyrim's harshness withers a man down to his true self." Fate If the Dragonborn joins the cause of the Stormcloaks, General Tullius is defeated alongside his second-in-command, Legate Rikke. After a brief exchange of words with the victorious Ulfric, the Dragonborn is offered the chance to personally execute him. Whether the Dragonborn defers to Ulfric to kill him, or ends his life himself, Tullius is killed one way or another. Before his death, he admits that Ulfric and the Stormcloaks had a point regarding the Legion, Empire, and the future of Skyrim. If the Dragonborn sides with the Imperials, he manages to overcome the Stormcloaks and remains in Skyrim instead of returning to his native Cyrodiil. Trivia *General Tullius is voiced by Michael Hogan. Hogan also voiced Doc Mitchell in Fallout: New Vegas, another Bethesda production. Hogan is also notable for his roles as Saul Tigh, the XO of the Galactica, in the sci-fi series Battlestar Galactica, and as Captain Bailey in'' Mass Effect 2 and ''Mass Effect 3. *His character model seems similar to the famous bust of Julius Caesar, Roman general and statesman. *He also bears a resemblance to Augustus Caesar, Julius Caesar's nephew and adopted son, who''' '''became the first Roman Emperor. *It is possible to meet Tullius walking with Elenwen below Helgen immediately following the attack. He is heading west, so it is necessary to go to the left of the Guardian Stones until you reach another road heading that way if you wish to meet him. His dialogue is the same as if he is standing inside Castle Dour. *Tullius' coffin can be found in the Solitude Hall of the Dead, along with Legate Rikke's, if the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks in the Civil War. *Tullius was the surname of male members of the Patrician family Gens Tullia in Ancient Rome. Bugs * If Tullius promotes the Dragonborn to Praefect, he says "Take this blade, as a gift and symbol of your new rank. You've earned it." However, sometimes Tullius gives a shield instead of a blade. * During "Reunification of Skyrim," Tullius may give the reward for rallying a hold, but afterwards his script acts as if the deed was not completed, preventing further objectives from being obtained. * In the Battle for Solitude, during the scripted interaction between Tullius, Rikke, Ulfric, and Galmar, Tullius can be "killed" before he is supposed to be. He will lay on the ground and, like any dead body, can be moved, but he continues to blink and continues dialogue with Ulfric and Galmar after Rikke is killed. After Ulfric gives you the honor of killing him, the slightest damage will kill him and the quest will show as completed and can be continued *After "Unbound", occasionally he and Elenwen can be found wandering the woods near Riverwood. See also *General Tullius' Armor Appearances * de:General Tullius es:General Tulio ru:Генерал Туллий pl:Tullius Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters